The definition of
by hartless726
Summary: Machi can't figure out if she's in love with Yuki, or if she just has a crush on him. It all depends on if he can keep his promise. YukixMachi oneshot


**The definition of…**

Well I actually did it… I read Furuba sooo much lately, and I fell in love with a pairing I didn't really have any preference to before, weird how life works isn't it??

So here's Hatori-sensei here to do the disclaimer with me today!

Me: Good evening Hatori-sensei.

Hatori: What the- who the hell are you?

Me: That doesn't really matter. Please tell everybody who Fruits Basket really belongs to?

Hatori: Who has a Fruits Basket?

Me: Um… well anyways. I own nothing. And this great series belongs to the great and powerful Natsuki Takaya-sensei!

Hatori:*reading the story* and that isn't your definition of love! That's from the internet!

Me: Oh yeah, that too…

* * *

The definition of love is as follows: "a deep or tender feeling for or attachment or devotion to a person or persons"…..

While the definition of a crush, as well as meaning to destroy utterly and completely, is "an infatuation"….

What was the feeling I held for the president? Was it "love" which means I was "tenderly devoted" to him? Or was it a "crush", where I was merely "infatuated with him"? Its actually pretty confusing. Sure he's kind to me, and he notices things about me that nobody else does…but to call these feelings "love" is taking it a bit far, isn't it?

He promised to walk in the snow with me.

But I doubt he'll remember when the time comes.

~a winter day in the student council room~

"Finally! We're done with work!" Kakeru stretched out over his desk, like he was trying to fall asleep again.

"MANABE!" Sakuragi-san said. "We're leaving! Don't you go falling asleep!"

"Kimi will wake him up!"

"Can I take those papers for you, Machi?" the president said, standing next to my desk with his hand out to take the papers.

"I'll do it." I said, getting up and throwing them messily onto the desk where everyone put their papers.

"Thank you." the president said politely, even though I made a complete mess of things. "And thanks for staying late to finish everything up."

"Of course! The school defense force will do anything as long as leader red asks!" Kakeru was awake.

We were leaving the school, when a single snowflake landed on my nose. The sky must have perfect aim.

"Oh!" I gasped. It was really cold, a reflex.

"Something wrong, Machi?" The president was next to me.

"A snowflake." I said simply, staring at the sky.

"It's gonna snow!!" Kakeru yelled. He looked at me and the president and smiled. "What luck, right Machi?"

"Shut up, Manabe!" I yelled at him.

"If we truly are lucky, then it'll fall all night." The president was also looking at the sky.

But tomorrow was Sunday, there was no school. There was no way I'd get to see him. And probably by tomorrow, because there was no school, he would probably forget all about that promise.

The annoying girl and Sakuragi-san had already left.

"Machi?" The presidents voice brought me back to reality.

I looked at him.

"Can I get your phone number? So tomorrow we can-"

"NOT WITH MY BABY SISTER YOU DON'T!" Kakeru came out of nowhere and practically drop kicked the president.

"Your "baby" sister?" the president said, getting up. "What the hell?!"

While they were fighting I used that time to make my escape. I doubt that either of them would notice I was gone until it was too late. And that kind've upset me alittle.

~the next day~

I would regret leaving without giving the president my phone number. Because even if I was "in love" or just had a "crush" I still had some sort of feelings for him.

It was snowing all day, and I tried hard to ignore it. Staying inside distracting myself with trivial tasks like cooking and reading, but I was eventually putting my snow boots and coat on.

Night had already fallen when I opened the door and was about to step out into the cold, freezing air. But when I opened it, I saw the president standing there, his hand up as if to knock. I felt my heart rate increase rapidly.

"President?" I asked. "What're you doing here?"  
"Good." He sighed in relief. "I do have the right house. I was trying to remember your address all day. And you left without giving me your number."

"What're you doing here"

"I made you a promise, right?" He smiled. That lonely smile, although it was starting to get better. "It's still snowing out, we can go make footprints."

I stared, he really did remember. And I felt myself blush. "Really?" I felt like a child, but around him. I think its okay. Around the only person who ever accepted me, it should be okay.

We walked out together, and started making footprints in the snow.

And after a while, my hands had got numb, because I had no gloves. Right as I was going to say something, he was next to me holding my hands, and he held my hands the rest of the night.

It was way past midnight when we realized that we should stop.

"I'm sorry to take up the president's time" I said quietly. I was tired.

He finally let go of my hand. "It was fun." He smiled. "I promise to do it with you next time it snows."

A new promise… and I know that he'll probably keep that one too.

"Good night, Machi."

"Good night…" I said, and when he started walking away, I said "Yuki Souma…"

I said before that I didn't know if my feelings for Yuki were more like an "infatuation" or "devotion to a person". I'm starting to realize that they're move of that "tender feeling for a person", and can safely say that I love Yuki Souma….

And I love the snow for two reasons. For one, the snow shares the same name as him. [Note:: Yuki is "snow" in Japanese]. And two… whenever it snows, I know that he thinks of me, and he makes promises that I now that he'll keep.

* * *

Hahaha, as I write this at 2 in the morning, I'm wondering if it makes sense. There goes my first oneshot, so please don't be mad at me.

And I know that there isn't enough fluff in there! Stop complaining!!

Please review. I greatly encourage criticism, because your anger makes me a better writer.


End file.
